Talk:Zig Novak/@comment-4127080-20150826220844
Adding on to my post that I made about the writers giving him the Drew Torrse treatment. When it comes to cheating or dating they never made to be the bad guy and always the nice guy in the situation. Drew dump Bianca and left her to fight aganist the gang all by herself. The writers made it seem why Drew did was okay and made it seem like it's Bianca's fault on why she is in the mess in the first place. Then made him a hero when he decide to help Bianca just because the gang stuff might involved him again. The writers made it seem like he saved Bianca when it was the other way around. Drew dump Katie twice. He would have dump her when she was in the middle of having a breakdown if Bianca told him not to. Then he dumo Katie and lied to her for the reason why he is ending the relationship and made it seem he would did it to spare her feelings when it was to saved himself. He had sex with her then dump her again and the writers pull that he was drunk excuse. He end up winning Bianca back and Katie was the one who got screw over, Katie got revenge but it was Bianca who ended up getting screw over but it was never Drew. Now lets talk about Zoe. They made Drew to be a victim in this in a way by making it seem that he wouldn't never had sex with her if he knew that she was a virgin in this. Even if people fail to realize that it was wrong to sleep with Zoe even if she wasn't a virgin since he knew that Zoe liked him a lot and she wasn't nothing but his rebound. The writers found a way to make him a nice guy by not dumping her when he was planning on breaking up with her. Now Clare, they turn it into poor him when he thinks that Clare is using him as a rebound and he deserves better even if he used a bunch of girls before. Now lets talk about Zig and his relationship with Tori. He cheated on her and didn't felt guitly about it. Made it seem he had every right to go after Maya when she was with Cam while he was with Tori. Then they made him to be a good guy when Zig finally decide to break up with Tori because it's wrong to be with her when he liked Maya. Even if he wasn't breaking up with Tori for that reason. He only did it because he thinks that it will impressed Maya which is why he brought two bag of chips and one of them was being her favorite. He was planning on staying. Now being the hero for Becky and Maya. They made it seem like Drew was the only one who understood Becky for the whole trial as used Adam as a cutch by making it seem that Drew understand Becky since he lost a brother. They made it seem that Becky mostly open up to Drew when it came to Luke. Despite the fact that Becky had other friends like Imogen, Jack, and Dallas. It would have made more sense if Becky opened up more to Imogen than to Drew (not being bias) since Imogen was her only friend after Adam's death. She was the one there when Becky started to think that Luke and Niel might have been the rapists. Now lets talk about Zombie. It was literally promoting Zaya by making Zig the only making sure that she was alright about Cam's suicide. Being there while Maya was drunk at the party. When it could have been Tori or Katie even both who could have been there for Maya. Tori wasn't even in that episode despite the fact she is MAYA"S BEST FRIEND and put her differences with Maya behind them because she knew Maya need a friend more than ever. Katie is overprotected sister and I would have think that she would have notice Maya not being in the house while she was supposed to pratice her cello. She already keeping an eye on her since the second she found out that Cam was dead. They also make them the victim with Maya and Becky. They made it seem like Maya had no right to be with Miles because she already promise him that he would wait for her even if she didn't promise him a thing. Even if she did promise it was unfair to hold it aganist her because she was unstable and would have promise any guy anything. She was lonely and wanted to be loved by someone again. Now with Becky and Drew. He was being unfair to Jonah and Becky by not giving them a chance to do the program they wanted to do just because Becky and Jonah liked each other and he wanted Becky. So Becky decide to be unfair to him back by leading him on then at the end they made it seem Becky had no right to lead him on. They bot have their own personal cheerleaders. However I still hate Drew more. Even there is a chance that I might hate Zig more than Drew if he goes back to his old ways. Zig prove that he could be worse than Drew in season 13,